


With Pets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Scowling, the Sewer King sat near a sick pet alligator for what seemed like hours. He trembled for a few seconds. ''I'm willing to suffer with you.'' Tears formed in the Sewer King's eyes. He began to scratch the alligator's snout. He embraced it.





	With Pets

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

Scowling, the Sewer King sat near a sick pet alligator for what seemed like hours. He trembled for a few seconds. ''I'm willing to suffer with you.'' Tears formed in the Sewer King's eyes. He began to scratch the alligator's snout. He embraced it.

The Sewer King heard footsteps before many children appeared. He viewed them dropping a few stuffed alligators by the pet. ''You stole pretties for my pet? You won't suffer this time,'' he said.

The Sewer King recalled holding children above hungry alligators or putting them in light filled rooms if they ticked him off. Their crimes? Words during lessons or not returning with pretties for their king. His scowl remained. The Sewer King placed one toy by the alligator. *Final happy moments.* He focused on the alligator prior to its demise. Tears appeared in his eyes again. The Sewer King sobbed as tears ran down his face.

Concern filled the eyes of the children. They approached the Sewer King and touched his shoulders. The children abandoned him. They viewed the Sewer King sobbing and suffering in solitude.

 

THE END


End file.
